Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in processing information in most areas of business, science, and entertainment. The electronic systems often include integrated circuits that process signals. Accurate signal processing is important for proper performance. However, there are a number of factors that can impact accurate signal processing. Oscillating signals are often affected by cross talk noise and signal interference, which in-turn typically cause various performance issues (e.g., signal quality issues, timing issues, etc.). The interference can become increasingly problematic in high density areas. Conventional parallel routed signal conductors are often susceptible to cross talk noise that interferes with critical functions (e.g., a high speed differential clock, strobe, etc.). Traditionally, signal conductors that are susceptible to interference are referred to as victims, and signal conductors that generate or propagate the noise are typically referred to as aggressors.